


(league of legends) Lux / Jarvan - Demacian civil war story

by Aurazian



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, No beta we rework like Ryze, Political Alliances, Revelations, nursing back to health, overwhelming power, wounded Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurazian/pseuds/Aurazian
Summary: Lux finds an injured Jarvan in the woods and taking him back to her hiding place to help him
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Jarvan Lightshield IV
Kudos: 9





	1. A wounded King

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write this because its one of the ways i see the story going i cant see Lux helping either side in the civil war but i can see her helping the injured when she can and depending on how the civil war ends decides whether she would return to Demacia but this is another idea i had.

Lux carrying someone to the house was nothing new the other were already used to it but what they weren't expecting was for her to carry a beaten and bloodied Jarvin through the door "can I maybe get some help he's kinda heavy with all this armour" pulling themselves together they help Lux get Jarvin into the back room where they patch up his wounds then take turns watching over him waiting for him to wake the task becoming rather frequent as time went on.

As the next day rolls around Jarvin wakes from his slumber greeted with the sight of a room he has never been in before but looking around he sees a man that with one look he identifies as a Demacian.  
Noticing Jarvin shifting around the man stands up "you're injured try not to move too much as it might aggravate your wounds and open them. I'll go get Lux she's the one who brought you here and treated your wounds” stepping out of the room the man leaves Jarvin to his thoughts (Lux… no it couldn't be if it was and if she was free to move around she would have returned by now. Right?) his thoughts are cut off as Lux enters the room and his thoughts are all but confirmed “Luxanna” muttering her name under his breath Jarvin’s thoughts begin to race thinking about how it is she got here, was she kidnapped? Did she run away? Does she have amnesia and that's why she isn't returning? He tries to sit up only to be wracked with pain and he feels two hands land on his shoulders and with a force that he would normally be able to resist he is pushed back down

“stop moving around or your wounds may open it wasn't easy closing them so please don't make me do it again unless necessary” Lux chides Jarvin with an annoyed pout on her face “it is you, to think you were this close and yet we were unable to find you, why didn't you return? they aren't keeping you here against your will are they? If so Garen and I will rain fury down upon them… Lux” seeing the conflicted look on her face Jarvin starts to get a bit angry “Luxanna what happened” Lux stands there for a few moments before she lets out a breath “I’m a mage Jarvin that's why i left that's why i cant return…”

as Lux continues to speak Jarvin hears none of it. he wasn't expecting this revelation he had known Luxanna for quite a long time, he can't claim to have known her well as most of his time spent near her was when he had gone to spend time with Garen.  
Realising that Jarvin isn't listening Lux checks over his bandages to make sure that none of his wounds opened when he tried to get up before heading back out to grab him a small bowl of food for him to eat as she sits down to feed him she starts talking again.  
“I've used my magic to refract the light around this area making it look like nothing is here that's why no one has been able to find me, and frankly i don't want to be found. my magic is powerful definitely the strongest in Demacia, maybe even the surrounding lands as well, and I have never been able to learn how to control it until recently when I actively tried to teach myself it used to react to my emotions making my body shine when i got nervous, but that stopped when I started practising i drank a Petricite elixir at one point and that didn't work one bit, so I know the pain that is awaiting me if I return to the capital the mage seekers would not let me go even if i am a Crownguard”

“So how long have you known you were a. a mage” Jarvin looks over to Lux with a conflicted look in his eyes “most of my life around the age of 6 was when it first became apparent I was having a disagreement with my aunt and my body just started to glow. since then ive been aware of the constantly growing light within me whenever I get nervous, I glow so i try to keep my mind calm at all times, with varying degrees of success. I have only recently tried to learn how to control my magic but since i did the glowing has stopped, and now I have control over my magic” finishing her explanation Lux holds up a ball of light above her hand lighting up and warming the room they are in.

Looking at the light Jarvin is dumbstruck its so warm and gentle, like sunshine "it's beautiful" 

"Thank you. Now get your rest, or you'll never get better" Lux takes the nkw empty bowl and leaves the room with a small failt light left behind to keep the room dimly lit.

the next few days pass by with Lux taking care of an injured Jarvin they argue from time to time disagreeing on some things Lux even ignoring Jarvin for a whole day after his tongue slips and he calls her afflicted until he apologises the next morning.

* * *

"Did Garen know"

"Yes. He and our Aunt intended to have us marry so that I would be safe as future queen. None of us knew quite how powerful I really was" Lux removes Jarvin's old bandages and starts to place new ones after checking his wounds.

"When did he find out" Jarvin Grunts in apain as Lux checks his wounds.

"He's known for a long time. But he refused to beleive it. Only when I left the capital during Sylas' escape did he admit to himself that he knew"

"He lied to protect you then. I should be mad, but thats so Garen" Jarvin laughs a little before groaning in pain again "it hurts to laugh" Jarvin smiles as much as he hates mages he cant bring himself to hate Lux. 

He has known the girl almost his whole life and she has never been a bad person. Her and Garen were pretty much the poster children of Demacia. But the internal conflict still remains, especially with the death of his father.


	2. Recovering

A few days pass with Lux taking care of Jarvan making sure his wounds are healing changing the bandages and cleaning the wounds daily "why are you helping me its no real secret that I'm not really the biggest fan of mages especially since the civil war began"

Lux stops what she was doing at the time and looks to Jarvan "do you hate me? do you think I'm a monster" thrown off by her question Jarvan doesn't respond for a few seconds "no" hearing this Lux simply smiles "then that is that, you needed help i gave it, you aren't the first but i always hope i wont need to do it again we shouldn't be killing our fellow Demacian's" going silent at her statement, something Jarvan has come to notice as a frequent occurrence over the last couple of days, he begins to think again about how his choices as King have affected Demacia.

-The next day-

"i need to do something about this civil war" Jarvan looks down at his food now capable of feeding himself without going through immense pain "and what do you plan on doing" Lux looks at Jarvan after his statement

"i don't know, do you have any idea's i could work with" then looks away after his short answer "you need to prove to the mages that you aren't their enemy, don't worry you have plenty of time to figure it out your wounds aren't going to finish healing any time soon" grabbing Jarvans now empty bowl Lux walks out of the room leaving the young King to his thoughts mulling over as many ideas as he can come up with but in the end he cant see any off them working due to the influence of Sylas, that is until a memory of a sparring match against Garen shortly before the civil war works its way to the front of his mind, a memory he quickly shakes back down.

as the days continue to pass Lux and Jarvan continue to try thinking of idea's to save Demacia from itself but stop after the third day as they are unable to come up with many more idea's and just go about their days dropping the occasional strategy on how to end the fighting.

as Jarvan continues to heal he is allowed to stand up from the bed and walk around the living area of the house though its inhabitants still try to keep an eye on Jarvan at all times in order to make sure he doesn't hurt himself trying to do something he shouldn't be

they try to not be sceptical of him as Lux has vied for him and assures them that he can be trusted.

One day as Lux and Jarvin are sitting in the room checking his wounds Lux poses the king a question "Jarvin, what do you know of Petricite"

Hearing the question Jarvin stops for a few moments "I don't know much. Only that it doesnt really destroy magic, only absorbs it. Its the reason why Sylas is so powerful"

Lux smiles at this glad she doesnt have to explain Petricite from square one "Did you know petricite has a limit to how much magic it can absorb"

"Well there had to be a limit somewhere. but I've never seen a case of Petricite failing"

Lux pulls out a small piece of Petricite and begics channelling her magic into it until it shatters and the Magic pushes outwards. Lux quickly gets the magic back under her control before turning back to Jarvin "What about Demacia's capital? A city made of Petricite. Eventually it will reach it's limit, and when it does. Kaboom" 

Jarvil feels his body go cold with the thought of Demacia exploding because of the material its made of. It had been absorbing magic for hundreds of years, protecting its people from the dangerous mages "Mages can draw magic out of the Petricite, but if they dont, the city is nothing more than a time bomb. As much as you don't like it, Demacia needs mages"

Closing his eyes and laying back down Jarvin looks sadened "how has my family not known this?" Jarvin questions himself on his families negligence, not understanding hiw this could of gone unnoticed for so long.

"Like you said. No one has seen the limit of Petricite, so they would never consider it as a possibility. I only found out when I almost blew up the Galio monument a few years ago"

"Wait, you almost blew up the Galio monument?" The shock of this statement is visible on Jarvin's face.

Lux giggle a little remembering the night "Yeah, I was losing control of my glowing, so I ran away to the monument and after a few seconds decided to pour my Magic into him. Im now even stronger than I was then, if I tried to do that again he probably would explode"

"Please don't" Lux just laughs at this knowing from Jarvins reaction that he doesnt know about Galio being alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after sitting on this for 4 days i couldn't come up with much else at the time so its a small one if you notice any mistakes do point it out so that i can fix it


	3. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks have passed and Jarvin finally has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie i forgot about this story.

A few weeks had passed since Jarvin was saved by Lux and now he sits on the porch of her hidden house in the mountains. looking to his left he can see the Galio monument just a few hours away. Though what amazes him now is how much Lux has advanced in her use of magic since she left the Demacian capital. She now stands a dozen meters away screens of light surrounding her a few seem to be displaying whats happening in the palace, some of the others are watching those Lux cares for, but the one that has both Lux and Jarvin's attention is the one watching Sylas.

Sylas had just returned to Demacia after leaving for a little over a month and he brought back allies from the north seeing this Jarvin seethes in his anger. The fact that Sylas would help the barbarians of the north into Demacia simply baffles him. So many will die under their blades.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself Jarvin stands and makes his way over to Lux "I have an idea. I mean kinda. Its not a complete plan but"

"I know what you're thinking of. I have thought of this plan a few times myself. It is the most likely method to succeed and end the civil war between Demacias people" Lux turns from her projections and faces Jarvin "but i need you to promice me that the mages will be safe" Lux looks into Jarvin's eyes a fierce detemination in her gaze. He knows that this is non negotiable.

"The mages will be safe you have my word on that but Sylas must be made to answer for his crimes" Jarvin states his mind hoping the second part of his statement doesnt upset Lux but to his surprise she just smiles.

"I know. I'll handle Sylas if you do it the mages wont trust you but if i do it it'll be different. but he will be judged as a criminal not as a mage" Lux lowers her head feeling mostly responsible for this civil war as it was with her magic that Sylas used to escape confinement and execution. Jarvin is aware of this as Lux had told him the truth a week into his stay while he was too weak to pose a threat.

"Okay then. Well. Luxanna Crownguard, will you marry me and help me bring peace back to our lands" Jarvin is surprisingly nervous about this, there are so many ways this plan could go wrong. Pushing through the worry Jarvin holds his hand out to Lux.

Lux's mind begins to travel at a million miles an hour she knows this isnt a proposal for each others happiness, but if potentially sacrificing her future happiness can save Demacia from itself she will do it "I accept your proposal Jarvin, together let us make Demacia a better place" Lux responds rather rigidly very unlike her normally upbeat and happy self. 

Taking Jarvins hand Lux feels his slight tremble reqlizing he is just as worried as she is if not more so "we dont have long the two forces are about to move and when they do there will be alot of bloodshed" turning around Lux looks down the mountain and faces the Galio monument takes a deep breath, holds her hand out and fires a large beam of light towards the collosas.

Seeing Lux do this Jarvin is shocked but stops himself from interfering knowing that lux wouldnt destroy the Galio monument it would be counter productive to her goals of saving the mages and ending the civil war. What surprises him however when the beam of light makes contact with Galio the collosas seems to shift a little, then a bit more, and then he sees its head turn.

Lux watches as Galio is once again roused from his slumber and begins to walk towards them it only takes him a minute due to his great size "hello little Lux it has been a while since we last spoke" the stone collosas seems to smile when he starts talking.

"Indeed it has my friend. I wish i could awaken you under more positive circumstances but the people of demacia are engaged in a civil war" Lux's bright smile seems to return a little when talking with her big friend.

"Oh which side do you need me to smash" Galio sounds rather excited when he hears this.

"Neither. I need you to act as a deterrent to preven the large battle from happening while i fight the leader of the mage rebellion" as Lux explains her plan to Galio Jarvin watches in awe as she casually converses with the collosas as if it was just another tuesday.

After abfew minutes the petricite golem audibly gasps "you're getting married! Please tell me im invited" 

Lux giggle when she hears this the stark contrast between Galio's personality and his design are always a little funny "of course you are you're my best friend Galio" 

The collosas then turns his head to Jarvin "is this the lucky man" feeling the blood drain from his face Jarvin straightens his posture.

"I am king Jarvin Lightshield the 4th it is an honor to properly meet you Galio" giving a light bow to the collosas starts to panic a little when he feels Galios stare upon him.

"He seems good enough. You could do alot worse" the collosas moves back a little "so what do you need me to do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts in a comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Picking up Lux and Jarvan, Galio makes his way to the area where the Demacian army and the Rebel Mages are going to clash. 

Unable to contain himself, Jarvan lets out a cry of excitement. Arriving at the battlefield via Galio is one hell of a method to travel. 

* * *

On one side of the battlefield, Garen is doing his best to lead the soldiers while Jarvan is missing, and trying to keep the casualties to a minimum on both sides. 

He's trying to figure out a way to get Sylas to surrender when a soldier runs into his tent "Sir Crownguard, something is happening. You have to see it" he then runs back out leaving Garen somewhat confused and curious.

Exiting his tent Garen sees none other than the Galio monument standing outside the camp, moving "what the hell" he looks up to the head and sees two people stepping onto the hand of the Colossus "Lux, Jarvan" feeling some tears welling up he pushes them back down and makes his way to the edge of the camp.

When he gets to the entrance of the camp he doesn't see Lux anywhere then he notices that Galio is walking towards the mages. He then turns to his best friend "Jarvan. Can you please tell me what is happening?"

When faced with this question Jarvan cannot immediately find the answer because he knows that Garen won't like it "Lux has gone to fight Sylas, let me explain" Jarvan quickly explains their plan to Garen who seems less than impressed.

"She is going to fight him alone?" If the tone of one's voice could kill Jarvan would be dead several times over now, and the soldiers nearby can feel this. 

"Well, yes. But if we do it another Sylas will rise, it has to be Lux. And no one will try to interrupt with Galio there protecting her"

Garen is taking deep breaths to try calming himself, to no avail "I still don't like it." 

"I know. You're protective of her so much so that you would even lie to me" Jarvan smiles when he sees Garen flinch at this "don't worry I know why you did it"

Garen looks down "I'm sorry my friend. I should have trusted you more"

"It's probably better you didn't. I wasn't in a good mental state, then" Jarvan turns to the walking figure of Galio "I may have done something stupid if you did."

* * *

As Lux approaches the Rebel Mages on the hand of Galio, she can see them shrinking back in fear, only to regain their composure when Sylas assures them that Galio won't harm them.

Stopping in the middle of the field Galio lowers Lux to the ground "here you go Little Lux. I'll keep on standby to make sure nobody interferes" everyone who hears this feels a little afraid, it sounds like Galio is following the command of a Crownguard.

"Thank you Galio" Lux walks a little away from the Colossus and spots Sylas moving away from the mage group to meet her midway.

"So Lux what brings you here." Sylas greets the girl with the same tone he used with her when he was in prison, trying to get her to help him.

"No. I'm not going to join you so don't bother asking. Today I will defeat you and end the civil war you started"

"You think beating me will stop anything."

"It has to be me. If you are killed by someone else, you will become a martyr. But if you die at the hands of another mage who disagrees with you, you will die, incorrect."

Sylas' face darkens when he hears this understanding her plan; he has to fight her if he doesn't. The rebel mages would view it as him running away.

The two mages stare each other down before they both raise their right arms to attack Sylas taking a swing with his shackles. And lux's hand begins to glow.

Grabbing the chain and letting it wrap around her arm, Lux smiles, before sending waves of magic into the Petricite. Before Sylas can realise what's happening his right shackle begins to glow before it explodes.

A large cloud of dust is raised, and Sylas shoots out in the direction of the rebels, skipping across the ground before rolling to a stop.

Forcing himself to his feet, Sylas looks at his now mangled right arm "what the fuck was that" drawing some magic from the left shackle Sylas heals his arm and looks back up at Lux to see a barrier covering her.

Watching Sylas heal his arm Lux smiles "Done getting your shit together. Good" she then raises her hand again and fires out a large beam of light from her hand, that the rebel leader barely manages to dodge.

Sylas turns to watch where the attack goes and sees it careening over the mages and fly over a mountain disappearing into the sky "she has gotten powerful over the last couple months" swinging his now free right arm a few ice spikes fly towards Lux shattering upon impact with her barrier.

Shifting her foot and focusing a little Lux draws in magic from the land and absorbs it into her body. For a brief moment, her hair turns green before changing back, and the land between them begins to shift before roots shoot out of the ground, making their way to Sylas.

Sylas begins to dodge his way out of the roots freezing many of them trying to stop their advancement to no avail "I always knew she had a lot of magic, but this is stupid. If she doesn't stop she may fill this field with trees" stopping Sylas draws some fire magic from the Shackle and fires it towards Lux.

Smiling Lux lets down her barrier "now it ends." raising her left hand, she absorbs the fire and lifting her right hand to the sky, she begins to absorb the magic in the air.

In a flash of light, Lux changes. Her hair is spiking up the tips turning blue. Looking over to Sylas she sees the confusion in his face "confused much? This is my magic. The Elementalist" pointing her finger at him large amounts of magic begins to gather at its point before it shoots out like a bolt of lightning.

Sylas raises his Petricite shackle to try defending himself, but it is quickly destroyed and reduced to ashes and the lightning courses through his body.

Turning back to the roots she had used to attack Sylas, Lux draws them back and turns them into a large tree as her hair reverts to its normal blond.

"H. How" Lux looks over to Sylas laying burnt on the ground "how did you" he starts coughing "become so strong."

"I was always strong. I just never knew how to control my power" walking over Lux looks down to Sylas "they will be safe. Jarvan has agreed to let them go."

"He won't keep his word." Sylas stops breathing and succumbs to his injuries.

"Yes, he will." Lux watches as Sylas dies, before taking a deep breath and turning to the rebel mages "my name is Luxanna Crownguard, the fiance of Jarvan Lightshield the 4th, and the strongest mage in Demacia. The civil war is over, go home."

She then turns to the Freljordians "leave. You will only get this one chance, Demacia does not want to fight you right now" looking between Lux and Galio the Freljordians decide it will be the better choice to leave. They know that the demacian army is just past the tree line and don't think they can win this total force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If lux learned how to use her magic correctly, no one in demacia would be able to beat her in my opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> leave your reviews i want opinions in the comments please thank you for reading


End file.
